RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Furai Rising The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Furai Rising in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. |}} |File Name = Furai Rising.png |Stages = 8 |Goals = 31 |RS = 130,000 |Gold = 100 |Manufacturer = MAZDA |Main Reward = FURAI}} A Legend Yet To Be Realised|In-game description.}} Description Furai Rising is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the MAZDA FURAI, after was updated. Furai Rising starts 29 July 2017 and has an 8-day time limit.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM August 1st 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM August 9th 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The MAZDA FURAI has been added to Concept vs Production series in the Legend group. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the MAZDA FURAI. Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Furai Rising Stage 01 (Hope, Rising): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1: Cup at Suzuka Circuit – East Circuit laps - Win this event - Recommended PR60.5 Goal 1.2:Cup at Suzuka Circuit – West Circuit laps - Reach 1st place by lap 2, and win - Recommended PR60.5 Goal 1.3: Hunter at Suzuka Circuit – Grand Prix Circuit - Win this event - Recommended PR60.5 :Reports Tuwwel wrote: Credit: RR3 Michael P, Tuwwel, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Furai Rising Stage 02 (Rivalry): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Cup at Nürburgring (Morning) – Sprint Circuit lap - Place at least 2nd without skidding more than twice - Recommended PR63.4 Goal 2.2: Cup at Nürburgring – Grand Prix Circuit lap - Win this race within 1:54 - Recommended PR63.4 Goal 2.3: Head To Head at Nürburgring (Night) – Sprint Circuit lap - Tailgate the Spyder Concept within 22 yd (20 m) for 20 seconds, then win - Recommended PR63.4 :Reports Tuwwel wrote: ME7 wrote: Stage 2.2. Is FM using anti bot slowing tactics?? Stages like this make bot slowing very difficult! Now maybe some of it is my fault because I was driving slow. I realized I was going to run out of time so I gunned it and cut the chicane. I probably should have tried the race a 2nd time without driving slow in the preferred raceline. It's possible that the second-place bot was slowing down for me. We'll see how much this big lead hurts me later on. 0 upgrades here. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Tuwwel, ME7, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Furai Rising Stage 03 (Aspiration): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down. Goal 3.1: Cup at Porsche Test Track (Dawn) – Dynamic Circuit laps - Place at least 2nd without going off-track - Recommended PR66.3 Goal 3.2: Cup at Porsche Test Track – On-road Circuit (Long) lap - Place at least 2nd with an average speed of 97 mph (155 kph) - Recommended PR66.3 Goal 3.3: Speed Record at Porsche Test Track – On-road Circuit (Short) - Win within 0:51 without going off-track - Recommended PR66.3 Goal 3.4: Head To Head at Porsche Test Track – On-road Circuit (Long) lap - Win this event - Recommended PR66.3 :Reports ME7 wrote: 3.1 I decided to do some blocking and let 1st go way ahead. Then catch up by pushing the car... and let him go again. I need to keep the bots slowed down. 3.2 I met average speed while finishing 2nd. I tried this once before and had to be WAAAAAAY in the lead to keep up my speed. No good for bot management. So I tried again the way you see. It worked perfectly! 3.3 I managed this one completely unserviced with 1111111. The brakes are so awesome in this car!! I was shocked how late I could brake and still stay on track. 3.4 I was pretty sure I could do this unserviced with the shortcuts. Beats having to wait or watch ads for servicing! Tuwwel wrote: Upgrades (0000000) Bl0nde334455 wrote: 3 stages without upgrades: Credit: RR3 Michael P, ME7, Tuwwel, Bl0nde334455... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about Furai Rising Stage 04 (Inspiration): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down. Goal 4.1: Cup at Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning) laps - Win without damaging your car - Recommended PR69.4 Goal 4.2: Cup at Circuit des 24 Heures lap - Finish within 3:32 without going off-track (rolling start in 1st) - Recommended PR69.4 Goal 4.3: Elimination at Circuit des 24 Heures (Evening) - Win without damaging your car - Recommended PR69.4 Goal 4.4: Speed Snap at Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) — Win without going off-track - Recommended PR69.4 :Reports ME7 wrote: 4.1 I wasn't going to upload this because it seemed quite easy. However it might be hard if you don't know the cuts. The Bots did make up a lot of time on the straightaways. Based on how big of a lead I got I'm pretty sure you could do this without any cuts at all, but I was just looking to get to the next stage. 4.2 1st attempt at it. You can brake quite late. May be able to take that whole final section flat out, haven't wanted to risk it yet. 1112121. 4.3 Get a big lead right away! 4.4 Bot slowing worked, but not a lot. Got it down from 277.2 kph to what you see here. Both targets are easy, but I want to keep the targets low. 1112121. Oh yeah, had a stupid oops. Tuwwel wrote: For this round I have 45 min. second hand! Without an upgrade, only a 277.10 Kph was possible. The bots were after 20 min. Bad result on the same booth. No bots down possible. Bl0nde334455 wrote: Stage 4 Goal 2 (0000000) Stage 4 Goal 4 (1000000) Credit: RR3 Michael P, ME7, Tuwwel, Bl0nde334455 ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about Furai Rising Stage 05 (Another Scale): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down.. Goal 5.1: Cup at Autodromo Nazionale Monza (Morning) – Road Course lap - Win without skidding or going off-track - Recommended PR72.3 Goal 5.2: Cup at Autodromo Nazionale Monza (Morning) – Road Course laps - Reach an average speed of at least 137 mph (220 kph) and win - Recommended PR72.3 Goal 5.3: Hunter at Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Road Course - Overtake 2 times and win (with overheating issues) - Recommended PR72.3 Goal 5.4: Head To Head at Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Junior Course laps - Reach a top speed of 180 mph (290 kph) and win without going off-track - Recommended PR72.3 :Reports ME7 wrote: 5.1 I'm still not used to how late you can brake in this car. Obviously you can get away with some minor slipping in this event. You can also get away with about 1.0 seconds of off track. 1112121 5.2 A little trickier. I used cuts to keep up my speed. I turned around and ran backwards for 2 reasons. (1) I knew I'd catch the leader to quick, then I'd finish with a BIG lead. (2) I needed to keep my speed up, can't just sit there! 5.3 Not very hard. Just don't overheat, it blows the engine. They should have had fire shoot out!! I misjudged how close to finish line was and crossed it too early. Hopefully I can find a place for bot slowing later on. 5.4 UPGRADE TIME. I tried many times to hit 290 kph with just R$ upgrades but the best I could get was about 284 kph. I spent 50 gold for tier 2 & 3 Body upgrades. I still had to hit the wall at the end of the start/finish straight just right so that I didn't go off track. Oh, sorry for the pause in the middle of racing. Real life was happening at the same time. Tuwwel wrote: Only R $ no chance at all! 285 Kph with a standing start was in it. Thanks to ME7 for your preliminary work Bl0nde334455 wrote: Stage 5 Goal 1 (1112121) Stage 5.3 In addition to overtaking it is necessary in the final table to take the 1st place to create the required distance... and by the way 2 of overtaking is not required - enough 1, and possibly 0 of overtaking, but this is not tested: Stage 5 Goal 4 (1132121)R$ only in the best attempt scored 178 mph so in theory you could try 1122121, but once the local guru was 1132121 I followed the example. Credit: RR3 Michael P, ME7, Tuwwel, Bl0nde334455, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about Furai Rising Stage 06 (Blue Skies): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down. Goal 6.1: Cup at Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit lap - Win without skidding or damaging your car - Recommended PR75.2 Goal 6.2: Cup at Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit laps - Complete each lap within 1:00 without overheating (with overheating issues) - Recommended PR75.2 Goal 6.3: Autocross at Circuit de Catalunya – GP Circuit — Win without going off-track - Recommended PR75.2 Goal 6.4: Speed Record at Circuit de Catalunya – Club Circuit - Win within 0:36 without going off-track - Recommended PR75.2 :Reports ME7 wrote: 6.1 Easy one. I was testing the limits of grip, thus the off-track. I thought this was 2 laps... finished too far ahead AGAIN. 6.2 It took me a bit to find a good strategy. Don't waste ANY time skidding or off-track. Lift a bit early and roll the corners a bit. Take the 1st lap hard, then take the next 3 a bit easier. Your speed on the start/finish straight saves you time on laps 2 to 4. 6.3 I tried to do some bot slowing but it did nothing. I only saved 2 runs. You are allowed 1.0 seconds of off-track even though it doesn't say so. Easy serviced, harder unserviced like my last run so I cut a bit. 6.4 1st attempt, just go for it! Tuwwel wrote: I thought it was a very easy day. Credit: RR3 Michael P, ME7, Tuwwel ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 07 Tips about Furai Rising Stage 07: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 7.1: Cup at Silverstone – The International Circuit lap - Win without skidding or going off-track - Recommended PR78.0 Goal 7.2: Cup at Silverstone – The Grand Prix Circuit lap - Reach an average speed of at least 130 mph (209 kph) and place at least 2nd within 1:44 without going off-track - Recommended PR78.0 Goal 7.3: Speed Snap at Silverstone – The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 — Win without going off-track - Recommended PR78.0 Goal 7.4: Head To Head at Silverstone – The National Circuit laps - Win this event within 1:35, without overtaking the C-X75 until the last 15 seconds - Recommended PR78.0 :Reports ME7 wrote: 7.1 pretty basic 7.2 This one drove me mad for some time. I added tier 2 and 3 upgrades to the exhaust. First you have to figure out the best strategy around the track and then you need a bit of luck. A lot of times I had a good run going but then cars would crash right in front of me. Remember... If a crash happens in the same place two or three times in a row exit the race and re-enter. It will shuffle the bots to give you a slightly different lineup. 7.3 is a joke of a speed snap, no video required! I am still working on a 7.4. I've already bought some additional upgrades so I'm certainly past what Tuwwel achieved for day 7. Tuwwel, I look forward to your video for 7.4! 7.4 Obviously I've added more upgrades. It was still hard to do. The lead car always finishes with 7 seconds on the clock so you really only have 8 seconds to pass him. I decided I would get into him at some point to add time to the passing zone (make him finish later). Then I just had to get to his inside on that last corner and time the pass near perfectly. I probably shouldn't have messed around so much letting him catch up to me, that was way too close at the finish line! Tuwwel wrote: Credit: RR3 Michael P, ME7, Tuwwel, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 08 Tips about Furai Rising Stage 08 (FURAI, Rising): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 8.1: Autocross at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca — Win without skidding, going off-track, or damaging your car - Recommended PR81.0 Goal 8.2: Cup at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca laps - Reach an average speed of at least 118 mph (189 km/h), and finish within 2:20 without going off-track - Recommended PR81.0 Goal 8.3: Cup at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca laps - Reach a top speed of 170 mph (274 km/h), and win without going off-track - Recommended PR81.0 Goal 8.4: Cup at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca lap - Reach a top speed of 166 mph (268 km/h) and win without overheating, damaging your car, or going off-track - Recommended PR81.0 Goal 8.5: Elimination at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca - Remain one place away from elimination every 20 seconds and win without going off-track - Recommended PR81.0 :Reports ME7 wrote: 8.1 Quite easy. As you can see I actually slow down a bit at the end. 8.2 This one is easier than it first seems. You do have to run pretty clean to hit average speed. However, I didn't even run as clean as I would have in a time trial. 8.3 This one is quite hard. A good 40 runs for me to figure out a strategy and then implement it. You need to have a strategy right from the start to make this work. You have to make your top speed run on the first lap or the top bots will be in your way. I could not find enough speed on the start-finish straight because it goes uphill. So after I start and pass a whole bunch of bots I have to slow down for that 180 degree turn. Then there's the slight right hand turn that I have to slow down for. You have to plan your top speed run right there. Brake early so you can get in the gas early and then stay full throttle until you see me hitting the brakes. You have to get it just right or you slide off track. As you can see, I almost ran out of track that time. Then it's just a matter of racing hard and staying on track to overtake the remaining bots. 8.4 1st try!! I did this stage very similar to how I did 8.3. I knew the speed run would be easier. Dealing with the Sesto is not as easy with an overheating engine. Minor contact is obviously allowed. 8.5 This one is no walk in the park final race like we often get. The front pack of 3 bots is so close together, so you have to be careful how you pass them 1 at a time. Contact is allowed but if you do too much of that you're not going to catch the Sesto. Tuwwel|thumb wrote: Credit: RR3 Michael P, ME7, Tuwwel, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. Start / End Strategy The player has 8 days to complete the 8 stages, the event is 8 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 8 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can be continued the following day. Stage 02, will automatically unlock at midnight, but can only be raced once stage 01 is complete. Stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 8. In total there will be 8 x 24 hours = 192 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start Saturday@ 7:30 PM the event will end 8 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start Furai Rising event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, July 29, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead, leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also, the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible Saturday, as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage 8 of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. Unfortunately there maybe a short time to start this event! It maybe only is open for 2 weeks, as the next event is expected August 12. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of Furai Rising Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, normally 1 – 2 weeks. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went though a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The MAZDA FURAI is available to win if the challenge is completed in 8 days, after August 5 the MAZDA FURAI can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The MAZDA FURAI is available in one series: * Concept vs Production bonus series in the Legend group This vehicle was added in the released in July 2017 and can be unlocked by earning 23 trophies in Concept vs Production. This vehicle can be acquired for 700 or 560 with showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Concept vs Production. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: Sirebel wrote: I'm calling minimum spend on this one 170 (I know, early but I trust the information I have) but suspect it will take most people 295Icon Gold. A target for Tuwwel and ME7 to shoot for anyway ;-) *170 - 1332321 (fastest hacker seen so far) *240 - 3332321 (goal for good drivers) *295 - 3332323 (goal for average drivers) *720 - 5344343 (required for series completion) ME7 wrote: Done with 1332323, that's 225 gold. Help is coming!! Videos are uploading and I will post them here as soon as they're available. Tuwwel wrote: 1333323 17/27 PR77.3 How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * MAZDA FURAI For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section MAZDA#MAZDA FURAI - Direct link to the MAZDA FURAI project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who has left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Furai Rising Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Furai Rising Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes Category:Special Events